plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Save Our Seeds
]] Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that exists in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2, as well as in Piñata Parties. Before the 1.7 update, exactly three Brain Busters of this type existed in the then three worlds. Currently, there are two in every world, excluding Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves and Neon Mixtape Tour which have three, and Lost City and Jurassic Marsh which only have one. In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all the endangered plants. Completing a level would earn the player a star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only requires the player to progress on the map. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the level in a similar manner. If an endangered Iceberg Lettuce freezes a zombie, the text displayed is identical, even though Iceberg Lettuces cannot be eaten by zombies. Similarly, in Big Wave Beach - Day 30, when an endangered Guacodile rushes away to eat the row of zombies, the player also loses, even though Guacodiles cannot be eaten by zombies. The only time the text is different is in Dark Ages - Night 12, where the text will say "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE" if the Puff-shrooms disappear normally. Origins Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. Levels The Roman numerals are the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Piñata Party Gallery Trivia *Jurassic Marsh - Day 15 and Modern Day - Day 15 use exactly the same layout for endangered plants. *If the player dug up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, they would lose the level as if they were eaten. This would occur because the game registers digging up a plant the same way it does when it gets eaten. After the 1.9 update, the shovel no longer has any effect when used on endangered plants. *If an endangered plant is smashed by a Gargantuar or other type of zombie that crushes plants, the losing screen still says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" even though the zombies didn't technically eat the player's plant. In that situation, the zombies crushed ''the player's plant instead. **This can happen in Frostbite Caves - Day 27, where a Sloth Gargantuar appears on the same lane as the endangered Rotobagas. **This can also happen in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 26, as Arcade Zombies can crush the endangered Spore-shrooms with their arcade machines. *Similarly, if an endangered plant is kicked by Mecha-Football Zombie or Punk Zombie out of the lawn, the player loses and the losing screen still says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ''MOVED ''YOUR PLANT!". **This can occur in Far Future - Day 20 and Neon Mixtape Tour Save Our Seeds levels. *In Dark Ages or Piñata Party, when a Jester Zombie destroyed an endangered plant by a projectile, the losing message will still say "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES DESTROYED YOUR PLANT BY A PROJECTILE!". *In Big Wave Beach, when a Fisherman Zombie pushes an endangered plant into a space without Lily Pad or the tide recedes and drown them, the game over message mentioned above will still display instead of "THE ZOMBIES OR TIDE DROWNED YOUR PLANT!". *When the player uses a shovel (before the 1.9 update) or Big Wave Beach - Day 23 if the Fisherman Zombie pushes an endangered Banana Launcher on them, the normal game over message will still display instead of "YOU DUG UP THE ENDANGERED PLANTS!". *In case of Zombie Parrot stealing an endangered plant, the normal losing message will display instead of "THE ZOMBIES STOLE YOUR PLANT!". *When a trap tile burns an endangered plant, the game will still display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE TRAP TILE BURNED YOUR PLANT!" regardless if the zombie activates them (since they cannot eat them due to activating it when one steps on them) or the player if one plants a plant on them. *Even though the player's brains are not eaten if the plant is eaten, the brain image is still shown if the player loses. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, which is the universal caution sign with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow panel is stolen along with that plant. *Not counting Piñata Parties, Far Future - Day 20 and Jurrasic Marsh - Day 36 are the only levels with the endangered plants being premium plants. *If Mecha-Football Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Excavator Zombie, or Punk Zombie move an endangered plant, the colored square with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten by the zombies. This could be a glitch. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. However, it could have also been implemented as an extra layer of challenge. This works in the Chinese version though. **Wall-nut First Aid works with Endangered Chard Guards and Primal Wall-nuts. *There is only one Save Our Seeds level in Kongfu World. **The plant that needs to be saved is the Sunflower, similarly to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save Our Seeds in Kongfu World. *When the player starts a level, they can sometimes see the dirt under the endangered plants from the planting animations. *The endangered tile can be on Lily Pads. It covers the Lily Pad, making them unseen. The only way for this to happen is Fisherman Zombie pulling the endangered Banana Launchers forward in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. *Tile Turnip cannot be planted on the endangered plant, but an endangered plant can still use Power Tiles. *On Dark Ages - Night 12, if the player lets the endangered Puff-shrooms disappear, the text "PUFF-SHROOM DID NOT SURVIVE!" appears instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!". *All Save Our Seeds levels in Big Wave Beach have four flags. *Lost City is the only world to have only one Save Our Seeds level (the other worlds have two or three of them). *A Save Our Seeds level can have more than one type of endangered plant (currently occurs in Piñata Party and Neon Mixtape Tour). *Phat Beet, Wall-nut, and Primal Wall-nut are currently the only plants that appear in more than one Save Our Seeds level after the 1.7 update (not including Piñata Parties) **Wall-nut and Primal Wall-nut are the only plants that appear in more than one Save Our Seeds levels in two different worlds. *Crazy Dave's quote "There's a plant call on the banana phone!" is a reference to the 1994 popular children's album, ''Bananaphone. *Endangered plants cannot be moved with Escape Root, though Penny says in Modern Day - Day 19 that it can swap places with endangered plants. **In the 4.6.2 update, Escape Root can now swap with endangered plants, making Escape Root useful in Save Our Seeds levels. *Most Save Our Seeds levels take place on Day 15 of each world except for Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Dark Ages. *Zombies sent by a Pterodactyl and Prospector Zombies will not die if they are only the zombies remaining in a gameplay, just like on levels with flowers. This was done in order for them to eat an endangered plant from behind. *All endangered plants are preset at level 1. ru:Сохрани наши семена Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version)